Emotionless
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: Emotionless.That’s how he seems to the few that have gotten to meet pletely and utterly emotionless.That’s what I thought the first time I met him, the undefeated L.But as I spent time around him I saw that I couldn’t have been more wrong. LxLight


**A/N:** Hey, Misao here. Haha, this wouldn't fit in the summary so I just thought I should let you know that this is an LxLight oneshot.

* * *

Emotionless. That's how he seems to the few that have gotten to meet him. Completely and utterly emotionless. His cool calculating eyes hold them in place as he looks them over, analyzing their entire being. They are always hypnotized by the limitless black of those eyes. I have heard more than one person say that they felt as if those eyes were peering into their very soul. And they very nearly can. Those eyes coupled with his ability to carry out any decision that needed to be made without a second thought portray him as emotionless to many. I can see their minds work as they watch him. _How can anyone one be so casual about death and have any semblance of a soul?_ they think to themselves.

Honestly, I can't say I blame them. That's what I thought the first time I met him, the undefeated L. But as I spent time around him I saw that I couldn't have been more wrong.

The first thing I saw was his drive, his determination. More than once while working on the case he was struck by an idea so powerful that it drove him from his chair and pacing across the room until his mind settled things in order again, then and only then would he return to his awaiting chair. But what gave it away more than anything was the fire burning in those obsidian eyes whenever he was presented with a challenge that didn't immediately bend to his will.

The next emotion he revealed to me was his respect. I was always the first one he came to for a conclusion, even if it was just to incriminate me. Just the fact that he thought I was smart enough to be Kira was a compliment. I had earned his respect. Every time he came to me it struck me what a Herculean feat it was to have earned the respect of the world's greatest detective mind.

The last emotion I expected out of the great L was desire. I caught the way he was looking at me out of the corner of my eye whenever he thought I wouldn't notice. The first few times I just thought I was standing in front of the dessert cart or something but there were never any sweets around. Gradually, the glances grew longer and longer. I felt his eyes on my back whenever I moved away from him. And soon, I found myself returning those glances. It got to the point where we hardly got any work done because we were so busy _looking_ at each other. We finally had to put our chairs back to back so it was physically impossible for us to stare at each other.

Our shared bed became a torture chamber of awareness. We were both painfully aware of the warm body lying only inches away. Desire filled the small space between us bubbling up and driving us over the edge of madness. His desire and my own.

It carried on like that for countless nights, both of us lying awake trying to put as much distance as possible between us on a shrinking bed, until I simply could not take it for another night. The first time I woke him from his broken sleep surprise colored his pale face. I silenced any questions with a kiss. Onyx eyes widened slightly before sliding shut in pleasure. At first it was just chaste kisses and stolen touches but slowly the touches became more adventurous. After not too long we couldn't wait to escape the unwavering gaze of the task force so we could jump into bed and spend the night in each other's arms. Although he may have appeared emotionless at first I could never see him that way again after the fire he showed me in the bedroom.

The last emotion he ever showed me was love. We lay intertwined after a round of dizzying sex, panting for breath. I had my cheek resting on his collarbone breathing in the sweet smell of his skin when he turned to me. He feathered a kiss over my lips with a sigh. And then he said it. The three words that changed everything. "I love you."

I smiled. To the rest of the world he may seem emotionless but it was me that he showed his emotions to. It was me who he showed his humanity to.

I smiled because in those three words he had given me everything I needed to destroy him.

* * *

**A/N:** I love stories that don't end like you expect them to. I hope you do too. Review to let me know what you think!


End file.
